


Age ain’t nothing but a Number

by Unapologeticjjdm



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Fast/slow updates, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Rickyl, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: He had a sexy muscular body , tan skin , lips that tasted of dripping honey





	1. Ricks Pov

**Author's Note:**

> Author : Di ❤️

Waking up on a Friday morning rick gets up and heads to the bathroom to attend his morning routine turning on the water he adjusts it to the right temperature sliding off his clothes he steps under the spray of water feeling his muscles relax he closes his eyes thinking back to the dream he had last night of his lover pounding him into oblivion skin slapping to skin and cum splattering everywhere screaming Daryl’s name like a memory imprinted into his mind everytime rick touches himself all he could think of his older lover he had a sexy muscular body , tan skin , lips that tasted of dripping honey and an excellent girth size despite being in his 40s and he oh so wanted him to the last drop. 

Rick hops out of his car heading towards the school to get ready for his morning class opening the doors slowing walking inside looking around he could see his best friend’s michonne , glenn and Maggie laughing and having a deep conversation about what they wanted to pursue after graduation 

Hi rick how was your last your date last night? Maggie asks, it went exceptionally well not to mention we had a quickie in the bathroom every erupts into a fit of giggles it makes rick sad knowing he’ll be seeing less of them after next month. I’ll see you guys later hey maybe we could catch a movie next week after all three of his friends nod in agreement the bell rings.

Mr.walsh takes attendance then starts his lecture alright turn to page 38 returning to his task he could feel a certain someone staring at him turning his head glancing to the source he locks eyes with Phillip Blake who was staring at rick intently like a possessive item he thinks he owns but doesn’t it makes rick feel uncomfortable with a sudden urge he wants the day to be over already ,with a sigh of relief the bell rings getting up from his seat he’s stopped by a whisper in his ears : I know you want me rick grimes don’t try to deny it I can please you so much better than that redneck scum rick decided he’s had enough he turns around punching Phillip right in the jaw   
Don’t you ever talk about Daryl like that again you creepy fuck grabbing his backpack he storms out the classroom fuming who did this asshole think he was and how did he know who even was dating it makes ricks stomach twist with disgust and hatred he gets a feeling maybe he’s been stalked by this Blake guy?  
He decidedly walks home after refusing a ride from Glenn he didn’t mean to shout at him after he repeatedly told him If he was alright he apologized and told Glenn he just needed some fresh air he nodded in agreement and said a goodbye to rick watching as the car faded into the distance he continued his evening walk still confused at earlier’s events   
He then decided he would call his beloved as soon as he got home it makes his heart warm and flutter knowing he had someone as special as his Daryl Dixon. 

He didn’t care about what people said about his relationship and it sure wasn’t their rats ass Buisness sure he’d seen how people give him and Daryl looks of worries and disgust knowing his parents were also apart of those glances made his heart clench deep down inside he hopes one day they would come to except it  
He then realized all those looks didn’t mean nothing all that matters is their love for one another.


	2. Moments

Daryl was laying in bed on a Saturday breezy afternoon thoughts ran his mind how he was excited yet nervous to take rick out on their first date. Maybe he doesn’t like me like I think he does?I’m just not good enough for him sighing he puts all thoughts aside ,slowly getting up for today’s adventure after finished getting dressed he walks out the door deciding that he’ll go hunting for squirrels to keep his mind occupied till later.

 

 

~ Grimes household ~

 

Damnit rick how many times did I tell you to take your out of good no control dog outside

she’s ripping all my good furniture and don’t you get me started on the last one she chewed out I’m still sad it was your great grandmothers costed a lot you know that! *She stammers*

would you calm down mom you just have to admit it Nancy did us all a favor and god rid of that ugly thing you call a couch it looked like something out of the 1800s! The 80s to your correction with a cold laugh she says.

 

How could you name me after your dog it just shows how immature you are I raised you better rick grimes and don’t you forget that!

You’re just mad and bitter because I chose to date someone else besides that girl Lori well listen here mommy dearest I’m never gonna stop dating Daryl so stop trying cause it ain’t gonna happen anytime soon! If you loved me you would support me and dar do you even seen to care how happy I am huh do you?

I don’t wanna talk about this right now so hurry up and finish that breakfast and throw that mutt outs—- you know what mom I’m done trying to talk to you have a nice day old hag and don’t let the door slam on your fat sagging ass! Turning to leave he could see his mom in shock with her mouth wide open oh man I wish I had a camera to capture your reaction I would have never let you lived this off he laughs uncontrollably* Nancy tries to say something but the words won’t come out as if some one one glued her mouth together, she sees rick walk out the door not even saying goodbye to her she touches her butt gripping it to reassure herself that it’s not saggy as it seems to be just you wait till your dad comes home Ritchie she’s says out loud.

 

Walking up to the dog gate Nancy walks inside without hesitation alright girl I’ll see your later I’m gonna go visit daryl and maybe I’ll go take me with you next week I know he’ll love to meet you rick laughs as he sees her wag her tail in agreement god did he love this dog it warms his heart to see have her in his life it was the only good thing to him that mattered before his lover then his parent last even though they could be a pain in the ass despite all that he couldn’t bare to be without them.

 

~ Dixon residence ~

 

He smiles after pulling into Daryl’s drive way he could see his lover shirtless and sweaty washing his bike getting out of the car he could see that two women are enjoying the view also he gets an idea and pounces and crashes their lips together he could see the faces on the two women losing interest and jogging off

 

What was that all about? asks Daryl amused looking at rick oh nothing just wanted to let them know that you’re not available in like never cause we’re gonna be together for a long time his lover nods in agreement yeah I’m sure your right? Are you okay you kinda hesitated there for a sec? M’fine really I am you got nothing to worry about let’s just spend the day together if yuh know what i mean he then grabs ricks ass and squeezes it firmly * rick moans loudly as he wraps his legs around Daryl’s waist he slowly grinds his hips back and forth on his lovers growing erection moments later he speeds up his thrusts with Daryl grasping his back moaning louder* why don’t we take this inside rick whispers in his ear seductively or I could bend you over this ole bike of mine and have your screaming for release like a naughty boy are Daryl yells loudly omg shut up rick laughs uncontrollably followed by his lover.

 

Daryl grabs rick and carries him into the house he then throws their shoes off hurrying upstairsas the night slowly fades into darkness.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be appreciated ;)


	3. May 5th 2010 Rick's Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they came to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact I got the fic tital from Aaliyah's age ain't nothing but a number song♡

May 5th 2010 Rick's Diary

He was so mesmerizing I couldn't take my eyes off him the way his lean and muscular body was bent down on the pool table I didn't mean to be bold but I'm for sure I have a thing for him and I had to let him know the next moment we locked eyes my breath caught In my throat…look away I say to myself but I couldn't I was glued to those plumped honey dripping lips and he couldn't look away either he then gave me a wink gosh that smile was to die for I felt like I was going to pass out from my fast beating heart rate.

I saw him walking up to the bar stool asking the guy for a couple of beers so I got up and introduced myself, look I got a thing for you I had to let you know and I cant let go my name is Rick but you can rickie I said to him seductively  
Hey sweertheart my name is Daryl and it seems I feel the same way too he whispered in my ear how about we get to the point and exchange numbers I would to get to know you better he winks to me I’d love that Daryl touching his legs all the way to his groin…I can’t wait to explore this magnificent body of yours seconds after I lick and bite down on his earlobe mmmhmm you taste extravagant he decided He’s had enough and he grabs my hips groping my ass  
Let’s meet up tomorrow 7:30 at my house you in baby?  
Wouldn’t miss it for the world sexy.

Hey Rick you ready to get home? michonne asks  
Yeah I’m ready to go, they both hop In the car and head off into the night

Michonne decides to put on some music through her playlist scrolling she plays Aaliyah age ain’t nothing but a number this is my jam I say as I start singing along

Here I Am and there you are your eyes are calling me to your heart all you gotta do is knock , I'll let you in and we will feel the passion that flows within I don't mean to be bold but I gotta let you know I gotta thang for you and I can’t let go ohh my age ain’t nothing but a number…..

It makes me think of Daryl and I couldn't wait to see him exhaling happily I close my diary and drift off to sleep

~Flash back Ends~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters I’ll try to make them longer.


	5. Chapter 5

What felt like an eternity daryl finally reached the door to the bedroom turning the knob while trying to balance Rick in his arms carefully trying not to drop him.

 

He plops Rick on the bed stripping him of his clothes while Rick does so in return, his mouth waters at the sight of his lover tan creamy skin, fit firm muscles , exposing him of tattoos Rick traces his fingers exploring Daryls abdomen up all the way to his nipples

 

He takes one of the hard swollen buds and gently twists it as both of their moans fill the room his cock then twitches at the sight above him badly aching to be inside Rick urging to fill his tight and wet heat while pounding into him.

 

Daryls mind then comes back to the present then he turns Rick on his back gripping his hips that are sure to leave bruises leaning down he starts kissing along his jaw down to Rick’s chest biting and licking along the hard erect nipple Rick let’s out an arousing groanbucking his ups trying to find a rhythm.

 

He grabs Daryls body switching positions so that he'ssitting on top of him grinding on the leaking cock he positions himself satisfied with the adjustment he waits a few minutes to get used the stretching breathing in and out the pain subsides

 

Daryl then grasps his waist and starts lifting him up and down it’s the most hottest sight Christ the feeling is amazing fuck he’s so tight losing control slamming into Rick moaning loudly oh god Daryl! His balls tighten he knows he’s close to his

 

He grabs Daryls body switching positions so that he'ssitting on top of him grinding on the leaking cock he positions himself satisfied with the adjustment he waits a few minutes to get used the stretching breathing in and out the pain subsides

 

Daryl then grasps his waist and starts lifting him up and down it’s the most hottest sight Christ the feeling is amazing fuck he’s so tight losing control slamming into Rick moaning loudly oh god Daryl! His balls tighten he knows he’s close to his release it feels amazing his prostate is getting pounded into and he couldn’t help but moan erotictly

 

His toes curl as he explodes on to Daryls stomach seconds later Daryl is releasing himself inside Rick oh god fuck baby that was intense Rick says as he smashes their lips together

 

I love you dar

I love you too bby

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll maybe continue this but I’m not sure atm


End file.
